the secret submissive
by Ditzybitch
Summary: Ana is a quiet 17 year old in high school but she has a secret nobody knows. She is a masochist but the only way for her to get what she wants is to steal her sisters identity so she can join a bdsm club. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**The secret submissive**

**Chapter one**

**Anastasia**

**I love pain. Ever since I can remember I have loved pain I would always find weird ways to hurt myself. I always thought I was weird like I didn't belong anywhere. When I was a kid I never understood why I liked pain so much but I understand now it turns me on. I found out im not the only person like this there are other people like me known as masochists. Masochists often participate in a lifestyle called bdsm. I've found a bdsm club in seattle but you have to be 21 to join luckily for me I have a sister who's 21 and I look alot like her so I'm on my way to her dorm to see if I can get her drivers licence I'll have to take it with out her knowing and return it when I can. She hardly ever goes anywhere so I doubt she'll notice it missing. I jump in my silver audi tt and head over to the college. **

**When I get to my sisters dorm I see her car is here. I pull up next to it and jump out of my car. Walking into my sisters dorm I see her roommate kate typing away on her laptop.**

**"Hey Kate is jen in?" **

**"Oh hey ana yeah she's in her room"**

**" ok thanks I'm gonna go see her" **

**I smile at Kate and make my way to my sisters room and walk in. She's sitting on her bed with earphones in reading some book I'm really glad we look so alike the only real difference is her hair is a lighter shade of brown and her blue eyes are darker then my baby blues. I love my big sister she's always been there for me especially when our parents aren't around they're always away on business or whatever. I feel a bit guilty lieing and taking her licence without telling her but I really want to join that club and this is the only way I can. She finally notices me and takes out her earphones.**

**" hey lil sis what you doing here?" **

**"What I can't come and see my big sister whenever I feel like?" I tease. **

**"Of course you can, I am your favourite sister after all"**

**"Your my only sister" I roll my eyes and smile I miss my sister. **

**"So I thought we could have dinner together and kate of course. "**

**" yeah okay we can order some Chinese food "**

**" okay" **

**Jen gets up off her bed and we walk back into the kitchen to ask Kate if she wants food.**

**An hour later we are sitting in the living room eating Chinese and watching crappy tv, kate is talking about her latest Conquest I swear that girl is dating someone new every week. Jen doesn't date often I know she's had a few boyfriend'sbut they never last she's more concerned with her school work to bother with boys.**

**It's starting to get late and I need to get my sisters licence before I leave her bag is probably in her room. **

**"Hey jen can I borrow a book? " that's the only thing I can think of she knows im not much of a reader but if I asked to borrow clothes she would definitely know something was up there's no way I would wear he clothes her style is jeans and tshirts wear mine is skirts and sandals. **

**"Yeah sure" she looks a bit sceptical but I take my opertunity and head to her room as soon as I shut the door. I look around frantically for her bag. I spot it on her desk and grab it rummaging through it I find her wallet I open it and there's her licence I grab it and stick it in the back pocket of my shorts. I grab a book of the shelf check the cover ok romeo & juliet thats believable. I walk back out to jen and kate to tell them I'm leaving.**

**" it was nice to see you ana I've missed you make sure you come around more often."**

**"I will jen I miss you too. Bye Kate"**

**"Bye ana"**

**I leave quickly and get in my car. I hope jen doesn't drive anywhere soon. I have my meeting with the woman from the club tomorrow so I should be able to return it before then. I drive home to an empty house as usual and jump in the shower im so excited about tomorrow but nervous as well. What if they know I'm lieing I'll get in so much trouble and everyone will know im a freak. No I can't think like that I'll be fine. I put some pyjamas on and lay in bed. I wonder how tomorrow will go it will be nice to be around people like me who understand me, with that I drift into a comfortable sleep dreaming of a world where I'm considered normal.**

* * *

I wake the next morning at 11 am. I love having a lay in, my appointment isn't till 2 o'clock so I have plenty of time to get ready. I skip down to the kitchen and pop some toast in the toaster and make some coffee. That nervous feeling is back and its making my stomach tighten I decide to skip breakfast and head back up to my room. I walk into my wardrobe to decide on the best outfit for today I want to wear something that makes me look older but at the same time sexy and sophisticated. I find the perfect outfit a clingy black sleeveless shift dress and red louboutins I keep my make up pretty natural . I curl t ends of my hair and pull it all over my shoulder it falls just bellow my boobs.i put some diamond studs in and walk down stairs and out to my car its only 1 o'clock but I still have to find the place. I put the address into my sat nav and pull into traffic. The club is not that far away from my house but you can't tell it's a bdsm club it blends in with the rest of the street I decide to park opposite the red brick building and sit in my car its only half past one and I don't want to be to early. I turn my ipod on a plug it into my car stereo I scroll through the list and pick a song massive attack teardrop comes on I love this song I find it quite soothing and it helps calm my nerves I press repeat and lean back in my seat. I've already paid the club fees so I'm technically already a member but if they find out my real age they'll revoke my membership and I'll never be able to find a dominant to satisfy my needs. I shake my head to get rid of the negative thoughts and check the time its 5 to 2 that will do I get out of my car and walk over to the red brick building the only door is around the side of the building so I walk around to it a tap on the heavy metal door a couple of seconds later the door opens and a huge burly man steps out and looks me up and down " I'm here to see Elena Lincoln " I say trying not to show how nervous I am. He gives me one last once over and opens the door wide for me and ushers me in. I jump when the door shuts behind me, I'm standing in a corridor that's painted at a deep red with gold leaf patterns. The big man walks down the corridor and I follow him. He leads me into another room that has round table randomly placed. The walls are the same deep red and the floor is a dark hardwood. There's men and women walking around with collars around their necks serving all the other members. The big man leads me to the bar and tells me to wait here.

The bartender walks over to me and asks if I want anything I order a club soda and he makes it promptly. I take a sip and look around the room everyone here looks normal. It feels good to be around people like me I feel comfortable here.

"Uhum" someone clears their throat behind me and I turn around to find a stunning platinum blonde dressed head to toe in black leather.

"Hello I'm Elena Lincoln you must be Jennifer steele" she extends her had for me to shake.

" yes I'm Jennifer but please call me jen its nice to meet you mrs Lincoln"

"Hmm. Follow me" she says, I stand and follow her into a room at the back of the bar. It looks like an office.

"Sit down" Elena commands. I do as I'm told and she sits down behind the desk in front of me. I can see she is sizing me up, so I sit and wait for her to decide if she likes what she sees. She seems happy then proceeds to pull out a stack of papers from a draw.

"This is a NDA its a standard contact that means you can't disclose any information about the club or what goes on here" she slides the papers and a pen to me and I sign both copies. I hand one back to her and keep the other in my bag. She then continues to explain the other stack of papers is a contract , the contract of my hard and soft limits and when im available and such. I read through it and decide my only hard limits are suspension and anal fisting. After the contract is signed I give it back to elena and she starts to read it once she's finished she gets a shit eating grin on her face. What's that about?

" Jennifer I may already have a dom who would be brilliant for your needs . I will see if I can set up a meeting with him"

With that she gets up and leaves the room. I can feel my nerves . My palms are sweating and I feel like im going to throw up. What if this dom doesn't like me what if im a terrible submissive.

" lucky for you he's available to see you now. Before you meet him you have to sign another NDA its the same as the other one you just signed except this one means you can't disclose any information about him. He's faxing it over then we can leave."

Oh god this is all moving so fast I don't know if I can do this. Just then the fax machine came to life and printed out a few sheets of paper. Elena grabs them checks them then gives them to me. I don't bother reading it and sign both copies I keep one for myself and hand the other to elena.

"Come" she says and walks to the door. I follow her out of the club into a underground garage. She walks up to a white lexus and open the door for me. I snap my seat belt on as elena gets into the driver's side then we're off.

My mind is racing a mile a minute. What if I fuck this is up or they find out I'm lieing about who I am I will in so much trouble. Before I know it we are parked in another underground garage and elena is getting out of the car. I hop out quickly and follow her to an elevator. This is my last chance to back out if I leave now I know I won't have the guts to do it again. I have to do this. I can do this. I can do this. I repeat in my head like a mantra as the elevator arrives and we step in, elena taps a few numbers and the doors close and we start to rise. I feel sick and I can't help but fidget. The elevator arrives right at the top and the doors open to a huge man. He must be about 6'4 stocky build and buzz cut. He addresses elena as mrs Lincoln and gives me a tight smile. He leads through some double doors into what I can only assume is the main room. The whole place is white and the wall to the right is made completely of glass the view is spectacular. The rest of the room is dull in comparison, white walls and white floors. There's a grand piano in the far left. To the left is what looks like the kitchen again all white except for the chrome appliances. In the middle of the room is a extravagant fire place and facing that is a large black leather sofa. Sitting on that sofa is the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on. He stands out in the room as he's the most colour full thing in here. He has copper hair that shines from the light and is wearing a blue shirt and dark jeans. When his eyes meet mine I notice they are a light shade of grey and the intense look he's giving me makes my breath hitch, I lower my head quickly and look at the floor.

"Hello elena" the adonis speaks mmm his voice is like warm honey and sends shivers down my spine.

"Sit down" he commands me I do ad he says still with my head down I don't know how this works so I'm just going to do as he says and hope for the best.

"Has she signed the NDA" he asks elena. I watch through my peripherals as she hands him the papers.

"Good. Now we can discuss the contract and your limits" he must be talking to me but before I can say anything elena chimes in.

" I have a copy of her contract. I think you'll find it fits your requirements quite well" she says sounding smug. Jeez why is she so pleased with herself. The adonis (who's name I still don't know ) reads through my contract. He gets shit eating grin on his face but then composes himself to look impassive.

" look at me Jennifer" he says. I look up immediately to meet his smouldering gaze. I swallow hard and try not to look affected but I can feel the blush creep over my cheeks.

"Have you done this before? " he asks

"Yes sir" I reply, I already came up with a story if they asked about previous doms.

" why did the relationship end?"

" because the contract ended and I didn't want to renew it"

"Why not?"

"Because our needs were different"

" what was it that you disagreed on?" Crap I didn't see that one coming better think on my toes. I say the first thing that pops into my head.

"Punishment"

"And what wad the problem with punishment? ?"

" I liked it but he didn't" I shrug. Adonis has a gleam in his eye almost like excitement. He's looking at me intensely and I squirm under his gaze. He smirks at me then stands and leaves the room. A few minutes later he comes back holding some papers.

" This is my contract read it through then sign it"

He hands it to me and sits back down. I start to read the document. (Same contract from the book). It all looks ok except the exercising part. But I'm not one to complain, so I sign both copies and give one back to Christian grey I found out his name from the contract.

" good now seen as though it's Saturday I thought we could start today" he says.

"I'll be leaving then" says elena , I forgot she was here.

I sit and wait while mr grey escorts elena out of the apartment. A few moments later he comes back and im all alone with the beautiful man.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter** two**

**Christian**

**I need a sub. It's been three months since susannah and my hand just isn't cutting it anymore. I'll have to give elena a call later. It's Saturday and I'm sitting in my office at GEH frustrated I need a good fuck. If I had a sub I'd be whipping and fucking her till my hearts content, not that I have a heart. I'm interrupted from my thoughts by a knock on my door. **

**"Come in" I yell louder than I meant to. Ros comes strolling in seemingly oblivious to my bad mood. She sits down in front of my desk and gives me that look, that damn look that means somethings wrong I hate that look**

**"What is it ros" she looks a little surprised then composes her self.**

**" the shipment to darfur didn't go as planned there have been threats to the villagers and sending in our people will put them at risk." **

**" fuck what are we going to do about it now?" **

**" I don't know. "**

**" what if we air dropped them in? "**

**" we could try I suppose, I'll talk to Steven about it. " **

**"Ok good let me know what he says. Anything else? "**

**"Yes SIP has agreed to sell. I spoke with jerry roach, he agrees it's best to embargo the news for four weeks do we don't worry the other employees" **

**" good have him sign the contract once that's done I want you to get the head of human resources check through everything. I want to know where cut backs are needed. "**

**"Ok well that's all do I'm going to see steven now and gst SIP sorted. " **

**With that ros left my office, that's one of the things I value about ros she doesn't waste time on small talk she cuts straight to the chace and gets the job done.**

**It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon and I'm basically done for the day. God I wish I had a sub I could do with getting rid of some of this tension. That reminds me I was going to call elena I hope she can find me a sub soon I've got a serious case of blue balls going on. I reach for my phone and just as I'm about to dial elenas number my phone vibrates and its the devil herself calling, she must be a mind reader. **

**"Hello elena I was just about to call you. " **

**"Hello Christian darling, what is it you wanted to discuss? "**

**"I wanted to know if you've found any possible subs for me?"**

**"Well actually I have. I've found the perfect girl for you her name is Jennifer she's a beautiful brunette very petite blue eyes. Just your type. " hmm sounds interesting. **

**"Ok set up a meeting as soon as possible and have her sign the NDA. I'll have it faxed over to you now. "**

**"Well if you'd like you can meet her today she's here now"**

**Well I could I haven't got anything else going on today and if things go well I could get have her in my playroom by tea time. **

**" fine bring her to escala once she's signed the NDA."**

**" see you soon then. Bye Christian. " I can hear the grin in her voice smug bitch.**

**I hang up the phone and immediately call Taylor he answers on the second ring. **

**"Yes Mr grey?"**

**" Taylor get the car ready we are going to escala"**

**" yes sir" **

**I hang up and put my phone in my pocket. After telling andrea I'll be out the rest of the day I get in the elevator and head down to meet Taylor out front. The drive back to escala is dull as usual only brightened by thoughts that I could have a new sub in a few hours. I get out of the car once Taylor pulls into one of my parking spots in the underground garage. We walk over to my private elevator and the doors slides open as soon as I hit the button. We step in and I punch in the access code. The doors slide back closed and we ride up in silence. Taylor is very taciturn and I'm glad I see no point of making frivolous chit chat about nonsense. Just get to the point then shut up. **

**Once we reach the penthouse I go straight to my room while Taylor goes to his office. I change out of my suite into some dark jeans and Blue shirt I leave my feet bare and head back to the main room. walkiing into the kitchen I decide to have a glass on wine while I wait. Mm a nice glass of pouilly fume will do. I take my glass and sit on the sofa p, picking up the newspaper off the table I look through it nothing of great interest to read. Taylor informs me that elens is on her wsy up with another woman, I tell Taylor the other woman is fine to come in and he walks out to greet them at the elevator. I stand up as Taylor escorts the women in, elena is in her usual black leather. Behind her I see the petite brunette elena wasn't lieing when she said she's small she looks to be about 5'6 with heels on. I love it when my subs are alot smaller than me it makes me feel so powerful. I let my gaze travel over her body her long legs are a creamy and flawless she has trim hips and a small waist, her breasts look to be the perfect shape and size. I finally gaze upon her face and inhale sharply. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen miles ahead of any of my other subs. Her heart shaped face is outstanding not a single blemish. She had pink pouty lips and small delicate nose. Her eyes are an exquisite she of blue that almost looks violet under the beaming lights. Her long hair is a dark shade of brown. She is perfection personified. ****She's having a good look around my apartment before she finally looks at me. I see a lovely plush form on her cheeks till she drops her head and looks at the floor. Ah nice and submissive, my cock twitches out of excitement I definitely want this girl in my playroom today.**

**"Hello elena" **

**"Sit down" I command Jennifer and she does so immediately. Good little sub. **

**"Has she signed the NDA" I ask elena she nods and hands me the document I glance at it then place it on the table. **

**"Good. Now we can discuss the contract and your limits" I say eagerly. I hope she hasn't got to many hard limits. **

**" I have a copy of her contract. I think you'll find it fits your requirements quite well" elena buts in god I wish I could tell her to leave but I can't be that disrespectful to her she did set this up after all.**

**I take the contract from elena and read through it. It would seem Jennifer is perfect for my requirements, she's free on weekends her health records are fine though she's not on birth control and her only hard limits are suspension and anal fisting. I can't help the grin that spreads across my lips but I quickly compose myself to look impassive. **

**" look at me Jennifer" I order, she lifts her head and meets my eyes with hers. God she's beautiful. I could get used to seeing that face every day. Wait what everyday only weekend's you see your subs grey get it together. **

**"Have you done this before? " I ask**

**"Yes sir " she answers. God my cock is hard just hearing her say that. **

**" why did the relationship end?" I want to know what sort of dom would let a sub like this go. **

**" because the contract ended and I didn't want to renew it" why didn't she want to renew it? He must not have been a very good dom. **

**"Why not?"**

**"Because our needs were different" hmm. **

**" what was it that you disagreed on?" She looks nervous when I ask that question. Know I'm definitely curious. Did she want more or was it something else, maybe he didn't satisfy her sexualy I muse I'll have no problem in that department. **

**"Punishment" she blurts out.**

**"And what wad the problem with punishment?" I hope she's not opposed to punishment that could be a deal breaker for me I need to be able to punish her. **

**" I liked it but he didn't" she shrugs, oh god my cock is straining against my zipper now she likes punishment. She just keeps getting better and better. I stand up and go to my office to get my contract, I make a quick call to welch to get a back round check on Jennifer steele then walk back to the main room. The name steele sounds familiar to me but I can't think how. **

**I give Jennifer the contract and tell her to read it then sign it. I'm not giving her a choice she will be mine and that's that. I watch her as she reads through the document. She starts to nibble at her bottom lip christ I don't know how much more of this I can take she is so fucking sexy I need to be inside pretty fucking soon. Seemingly satisfied with it she signs the contract and hands it back to me. **

**" good now seen as though it's Saturday I thought we could start today" I'm not asking her I'm telling her she's mine now to do with whatever I want. **

**"I'll be leaving then" elena announces I forgot all about her. I stand to escort elena to the elevator. She kisses me on both cheeks and tells me to enjoy i reassure her that I will. Then she's gone. I take a deep breath then head back to the beautiful brunette waiting to be fucked. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Christian**

**She looks so submissive sitting there head down looking at the floor. I stand in front of her and tell her to stand she does so immediately. She really is very small I'm going to have so much fun with her.**

**"Come" I say and lead her out of the room and up the stairs i want to show her her room before she sees the playroom. I take her to the room which has been painted completely white since susannah left. I tell her she may decorate the room however she wants all expenses paid. She doesn't seem to bothered really.**

**Now on to the exciting part she follows me back down the hall to the playroom door. I take the key from my pocket and unlock it. Stepping back I open the door wide and usher her in. I love this part I like to see how my subs react to seeing my playroom for the first time.**

**Walking in behind Jennifer I turn the light on then hear her breath hitch. She looks around the room in what I can only describe as awe she looks absolutely amazed. You'd swear she's never seen a playroom before.**

**She hesitantly takes a step forward then stops herself looking at me for permission. I nod for her to continue and watch in fascination as she walks around the room touching all the furniture and implements on the walls. God I'm so turned on seeing her in this room . I can't help myself anymore and walk up behind her I feel her stiffen then relax as I move her hair to the side and run my nose from her ear to the bottom of her neck. She smells delicious like jasmine and something else I've never smelt before. I run my tounge back up her neck and take her earlobe in my mouth sucking it lightly she whimpers quietly. **

**"Shh. Turn around." She turns around and I see her flushed skin and dilated pupils she's turned on. " I want you to take all your clothes except your panties. " **

**She looks hesitant at first then slips her shoes off. She's so short she must only be around 5'2. I pick her shoes up and place them by the door. Walking back to her I nod for her to continue. She takes a deep breath then grabs the hem of her dress slowly sliding it up her body revealing the rest of her creamy skin to she's wearing black cotton panties and bra. She pulls the dress completely off and drops it to the floor. Her body is beautiful every inch of it she reaches around and unclasps her bra and pulls the straps down her arms that joins her dress then she stands there for me to admire. I was right about her breasts they are the perfect size and nice and perky, her nipples are a dusky pink and I want to suck and bite them so much but first things first. **

**"Turn around" I walk behind her and gather all the hair from around her shoulders, working quickly I plait her hair then fasten it with a hair tie from my pocket. **

**" go kneel next to the door spread your legs and place your hands on your thighs" I whisper in her ear then watch as she does what she's told. I tell her not to move then leave the playroom. Going to my room I strip out of all my clothes and put my worn out levis on I do the zipper but leave the button.**

**Back in the playroom Jennifer is sitting just as I left her. Walking over to the trunk that holds all the bondage equipment I take out a set of hand cuffs and a spreader bar. I tell Jennifer to go to the bench and bend over. taking her right ankle I cuff on the spreader bar and do the same with the left, this spreasr bar is a metre long so her legs are spread wide. Next I cuff her wrists under the bench so she's completely at my mercy my cock is achingly hard and ready to fuck her, walking over to the rack on the wall I take down a suede flogger and brown plaited riding crop I'm not going to be to hard on Jennifer it is our first night together after all.**

**Anastasia**

**I have never been so excited in my life I'm laying over this bench handcuffed and completely at Mr greys mercy and I'm loving every minute of it. I know I should be a little nervous as I'm about to lose my virginity but I'm not this is how I want it to be, I don't want all that stupid love shit I want it to be rough and painful. I lay waiting as Mr grey moves around the room opening and closing draws, next thing I know he's behind me trailing something cold and smooth down my spine a small tremor runs through me in anticipation of what's to come.**

**"I'm going to use this crop first. I'll give you 15 lashes then move on to the flogger and 15 more. Do you remember the safe words?" He asks**

**"Yes" I answer my voice sounding breathy just hearing what he's going to do has my core spasming in excitment.**

**I feel a sharp sting on my ass as he swats me and I have to bite my lip to stop the small whimper escaping throat. I quickly amend my mistake with a "yes sir ".**

**"What are they" he demands**

**"Yellow and red sir"**

**"Good girl"**

**Next thing I know there's a sharp slap on my right shoulder, it does hurts but at the same time sends waves of pleasure through my core, he continues hitting me all over my back ass and thighs and by the time he gets to 15 I'm panting and can feel my juices running down my thigh. I can hear mr grey panting to I bet he's just as turned on as me the sadistic bastard. I hear him drop the crop to the floor and pick up what I assume is the flogger he doesn't say anything and continues to lash me with the flogger it isn't as painful as the crop bit it does sting I'm moaning now and I know if he doesn't get to 15 soon I may just cum. Thankfully he gets to 15 just as I feel the first spasm of my impending orgasm, I groan in frustration as Mr grey runs his hand over my dripping folds.**

**"I'm going to fuck you now" he says in a tight raspy voice, I hear what sounds like foil tearing and before I know it he slams into me, it hurts and feels amazing all at once and I know I won't be able to hold on long, he sets a punishing rhythm and pounds into me with complete abandonment. I can hear his moaning and groaning and cant control my own as a ripping pleasure tears through my body causing me to scream out before everything goes dark.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys here's chapter four. Sorry if my spelling is off I'm updating from my phone after my laptop committed suicide and spell check keeps changing some things I write. I'm not a very good writer but I appreciate all your reviews a few of you have asked how old Christian is, he's 26. thanks and enjoy :) **_

* * *

_**chapter four**_

_**Christian **_

after_ putting Jennifer in bed in her room when she passed out in the playroom I go down to my office to get some work done, checking my emails I see welch has already got Jennifer background check I open it up and read through it. _

_**Jennifer Louise Steele **_

_**DOB: ** July 22, 1989 Montesano, WA_

_**Address: ** WSU vancouver college campus, dorm 2. WA 98888_

_**MOBILE NO: ** 360 959 4352_

_**Social security No: ** 987-65-4320_

_**Banking details: **wells fargo bank, vancouver, WA 98888,ACCT No: 309361: Balance: $ 750, 000.  
_

_Trust fund isued at 25 $5, 000, 000._

_**Occupation:** undergraduate student, WSU Vancouver College of liberal Arts - English Major. _

_**GPA: **3.9  
_

_**Prior Education: **seattle prep.  
_

_**SAT score: 2149**_

_**Employment: **Full time student. _

_**Father:** Raymond steele DOB: sept 1, 1969._

_**Mother: **Carla May Steele DOB: Aprill 4, 1970.  
_

_**Siblings:** Anastasia Rose Steele. DOB: Sept 24, 1993._

_**Political affiliations: **none found  
_

_**Religious affiliations: **none found  
_

_**Sexual orientation:** not known_

_**Relationships:** None indicated at present. _

_I knew I've heard the name steele before I have done business with with her dad, he owns a big import export company, very taciturn I wonder if his daughter is the same, she's a good sub I enjoyed our first scene together and damn she's a good fuck so fucking tight I thought I was going to tear her to piece's but I know she loved every second of it, then she passed out I haven't had a sub pass out on me in ages she must be a bit out of practice especially since she didn't ask for permission to cum but I'll let her off this time._

_It's 5pm and I'm hungry I've left Jennifer sleep long enough I think it's about time she woke up and cooked me dinner. Going into her room I see her spread out across the sheets snoring lightly. She looks so peaceful and beautiful but I'm hungry so she has to get up. Walking over to her I grip her shoulder and shake her gently. _

_"Jennifer wake up" she grumbles but stays sleeping. _

_"Jennifer come on get up" I coax shaking her with a bit more force. _

_"Go away" she mumbles. That's it I've had enough._

_"Jennifer get up right now" I demand in my dom voice. She opens her eyes and looks at me like I have three heads. I glare at her and she finally remembers her place and lowers her eyes. She sits up and the sheet pools around her waist revealing her breasts, how I'd love to take her back in the playroom right now but I'm hungry so it will have to wait._

_"Put this robe on and come down stairs id like you to make me dinner". I say then leave the room and head back to my office. _

_**Anastasia**_

_Urgh I'm so tired. I can't believe I passed out earlier how embarrassing. The sex was amazing though as for losing my virginity I think that was pretty fantastic I mean I've had an orgasm before by my own hand but never have I felt something so over powering and mind blowing._

_I get out of bed and stretch, my body is aching all over. I walk into the en suite and take a quick shower the hot water feels amazing but I can't take to long, master is waiting for his dinner. After drying off and putting the robe on I skip down to the kitchen and look in the fridge to see what I can make, luckily I'm a good cook since Margaret the housekeeper my mom hired started teaching me two years ago. I find some fresh salmon steaks and baby potatoes I'll make salmon with lemon and dill with baby potatoes and salad yumm! Before I start cooking I hunt down my bag which was in the main room and take my ipod out popping in my earphones I pick some Beyonce and turn up the volume if I'm going to cook I have to have some music on. _

_I grill the salmon and boil the potatoes all the while dancing around Mr greys kitchen. It's a lovely kitchen to cook in its obviously used often, but I suppose he had staff to do everything for him. Beyonce's single ladies comes on and I can't keep myself from singing out loud I love this song and I know the whole dance routine, my best friend kim would make me do it all the time . I love kim she is such an amazing person she's so wild and carefree but at the same time she's really reliable and trustworthy I know I could tell her anything and she would take it to the grave. _

_I finish plating up dinner and am about to go tell Mr grey it's ready when I turn around and find him sitting at the breakfast bar smirking at me. Shit how long has he been sitting there? Oh god I bet he saw me dancing and singing he must think im crazy. I quickly remove my earphones and lower my head waiting to hear him chastise me for my idiotic behaviour. _

_"Well Jennifer you seem very energetic this evening" god he's a smug good looking bastard. I blush and turn away from him to get his dinner and place it in front of him, after doing a bit of searching earlier I already knew were the cutlery was and passed him his knife and fork. I stood there for a minute unsure whether I should join him or wait for him to finish his dinner before I eat mine._

_"Jennifer sit down and eat" he commands, I guess I got my answer. I retrieve my plate and sit down, digging into my food eagerly I'm starving after skipping breakfast and after this afternoon._

_"This is very nice Jennifer you are a good cook" Mr grey complements me, I can't help blushing this man toke my virginity today and he doesn't even know it, I feel a pang of guilt but quickly push it down I know it's wrong but this is the only way to get what I want and after this afternoon there is no way I'm giving this up. I will just have to make sure he doesn't find out the truth. _

_"Thank you sir" _

_" once you have finished eating I want you in the playroom in position" he says so casually you'd swear he was talking about the weather. My heart starts to pound and my breathing picks up im turned on just from hearing him say playroom. I can't fucking wait to get back in there. _

_"Yes sir" I reply and start eating a little faster eager to finish and get to my newly found haven._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry the last chapter was in italics it's a pain in the ass updating from my phone. I know you all want to see a relationship forming between ana and Christian but right now Christian only sees ana as a sub so that's the was it's going to be for a while, it will get there but I just don't want to rush into it.**

**Sorry if my spelling is off.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Anastasia**

I kneel by the door in the playroom completely naked, I couldn't find my panties and I'd rather have a clean pair to put on. While I wait patiently for Mr grey I take a minute to think about the enigmatic man himself, he seems so closed off and cold but you can see something in his eyes something deep and dark, it's almost frightening but mostly intriguing, I want to know more about him but I doubt he wants to know anything about me I'm just a fuck toy for him. I don't really mind this is what I signed up for (albeit in someone else's name) but is he really so cold that he wouldn't even want to know me other than physically? How can I get to know him if I can't speak freely, If I have to have his permission to speak? I need to find a way to get closer to him for him to see me as more than just a play thing.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear the door be opened then shut and locked, I'm a little nervous but most of all excited, I hope I don't pass out this time that would be really embarrassing and Mr grey would probably start getting suspicious. I hear him walk closer to and stand in front of me, from what I can see he's wearing faded and ripped levis. Damn they look good.

"Look at me" he says in his demanding tone, I sweep my head up letting my eyes travel the length of him, I swear if he gave me permission to speak right now all I would do is dribble. He is so sexy I can feel my self getting wet just looking at him, ,that can't be normal. He is smirking at me probably knowing the effect he's having on me.

"Well Jennifer I think it's about time we tested your oral skills" he says still smirking. Shit I've never done that before, what if he can tell? Or what if I'm really bad at it? He slowly undoes the zipper on his jeans and pulls them down. HOLLY MOTHER, WHAT THE FUCK. That thing is huge how did that fit inside me earlier and not cripple me for life? That won't fit in my mouth, how will I breath? Shit I don't think I can even open my mouth that wide I try a few times opening my mouth as wide as possible then realise Mr grey is watching me with an amused look. I blush and quickly close my mouth.

" now now Jennifer don't look so frightened. I'm sure you've done this before probably not to someone so big" he boasts "but you'll be fine. Open your mouth".

I do so slowly as he brings that monster closer to my face, taking it in his hand he guides it into my open mouth and my jaw stretches to acomidate him. I tentatively touch the engorged head with my tounge and am rewarded with a slight tremor from Mr grey. Heady with this ounce of power I have over him I begin sucking enthusiastically swirling my tounge over the head again and again, I can hear Mr greys heavy breathing and occasional groan of pleasure so I must be doing something right. I slowly start to take him deeper into my mouth till I feel him at the back of me throat, I cant take all of him in but I'm not far off, I continued to suck and lick him whilst bobbing my head up and down, Mr greys breathing starts to get louder and quicker before he lets out a strangled moan and without warning I feel hot salty liquid hit the back of my throat as he cums in my mouth. I try swallow quickly as it doesn't taste to great and gag slightly before it's all gone.

"Hmm very good Jennifer" Mr greys says his voice sounding raspy and deep. I feel myself beaming with pride knowing I pleased him.

"Go stand over by the cross" Mr grey says, I do ad I'm told still wearing a goofy grin it felt good having that bi of control over him. I stand next to the cross with my head bowed as Mr grey moves around the room. He walks over to me and tells me to step on the small foot holders facing him. As I do he straps my ankles and wrists to the cross and I'm spread eagle completely open to him, he pulls a blind fold from his back pocket and places it over my eyes securing it behind my head. I can't see a thing but I can hear my breathing and feel Mr greys on my face, I suddenly hear a faint click and the sound of buzzing.

"You have pleased me Jennifer so I shall reward you" he says seductively in my ear, a shiver runs down my spine as I feel myself getting wetter. The buzzing gets louder then I feel on my chest as he runs whatever it is over my left breast and around my nipple it feels wonderful and I whimper in pleasure as I feel my nipple harden he slowly moves the vibrations over my chest to my right breast and continues to tease my nipple till it peaks and hardens. I jump as I feel his mouth on my left nipple and groan when he bite's and sucks it like his life depends on it, I can feel my body building to that delicious crescendo of pleasure and just as I'm about to tip over he stops touching me.

"You are not to cum unless I give you permission Jennifer do you understand? " he puts his point across with a sharp pinch to my nipples.

"Yes sir" I whimper as another wave hits my core from his cruel pinching. I don't know how I can stop myself from cuming but I'll have to try.

He begins his torture of my nipples with the vibrator and his hand as he bites and licks my neck. He starts to trail the vibrator down my stomach over my pubic bone till he reaches my clit. I buck and pull on my restraints trying to stop my impending orgasm, I don't know how much more of this I can take. He slowly starts to trail his mouth down my body biting and licking all the way down stopping at my breasts he nips both my nipples then carries on down to the apex of my thighs.

He starts to lap and suck on my clit and I can't take anymore.

"Please" I beg

"Please what? "

"Please sir, please let me cum" I whimper pathetically.

He plunges two fingers deep inside me and licks and nibbles on my clit once more. "Cum now" he commands, and I do instantly screaming incoherently as my body writhes and spasms. He quickly removes his fingers and I hear the tell tale sound of a condom wrapper being ripped open, he then buries himself inside me so brutally hard I cry out but he doesn't stop he pounds on and on till I feel my body start to build again, I don't think my body can take anymore but I guess I don't have a choice.

"Cum for me" Mr grey says through clenched teeth and my body obeys cuming gloriously as he stills and groans finding his own release. He pulls out of me then steps back as I stand limply on the cross. Coming back to me he removes the blind fold then quickly sets about removing my wrists and ankles from the cuffs. He looks at me and I instantly drop my eyes to the floor, " you may look at me Jennifer" he says so I do I lift my eyes and look into his beautiful grey ones. He gives me a brief smile "you did very well" he praises and I smile back at him. He stairs at me a few seconds longer then shakes his head and picks me up and carries me over to the bed he lays me down on my stomach then to my surprise straddles my thighs and begins to rub my shoulders and back. It feels heavenly and I cant help moaning as I close my eyes and relish the feeling of his strong hands on me.

"Is that nice? " he asks

"Mmm yes sir it feels amazing" I say enjoying every second of it. But to my great disappointment he stops what he's doing and climbs off me.

" I think it's time you went to bed" he says

"Yes sir " I reply with disappointment in my voice.

"Come" he says and helps me up off the bed, my legs feel a bit wobbly as he helps me to the door and puts the robe I had on earlier around me.

"I expect breakfast to be ready at 8:30am and I want you back in the playroom at 10am then you may leave at 12, do you understand? "

"Yes sir "i say as we reach my bedroom.

"Good" he says then gives me a chaste kiss on the lips. He looks a little surprised he did it then turns around and walks away. I watch as he saunters off to where ever he's going then go into my room and fall straight on the bed. Well that was fun but I still didn't get much of a chance to actually talk to him. Maybe I'll try tomorrow at breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Christian**

Turning away from Jennifer I'm left with a tingling feeling on my lips. Why did I kiss her? I kiss my subs but only during scenes, I never kiss them goodnight or good bye its to intimate yet it felt good kissing Jennifer almost right. What the fuck am I saying? It was just a stupid kiss it didn't mean anything.

Walking into my office I head straight for the liqueur cabinet and pour a two finger tumbler of Scotch. The amber liquid burns as it slides down my throat but it helps settle my nerves. Nerves what the fuck your a CEO of a billion dollar company and a dominant you don't do nerves man the fuck up grey.

Sitting at my desk to check some emails my mind goes back to Jennifer she was amazing in the playroom, the way she sucked my cock so eager to please me, fuck I'm getting hard again just thinking about it. I don't think she could take another round in the playroom, maybe I could go and fuck her in her room I could tie her to the bed and fuck her till she's begging me to stop. Before I can stop myself I'm walking up to her bedroom. I open the door and see Jennifer asleep laying on the bed on top of the sheets still in her robe . Damn.

Walking over to her I take a moment to just look at her. She is so incredibly beautiful, her lush hair is fanned out across the pillow, long dark eyelashes spread across her high cheekbones and her lips are slightly parted as she breaths softly, I feel the urge to kiss her again but I don't want her to wake and see me watching her like some creepy bastard. Instead I pull the sheet from under her and tuck her in gently leaving a gentle kiss to her forehead I leave the room and walk back to my office.

This is so fucking confusing I've never behaved like this with any of my other subs. Fuck I don't know what to do with myself going into my bedroom I change into some pyjama bottoms and lay on my bed. I've really enjoyed having Jennifer in my playroom she's a good sub, but there's something else when she's near me I feel this electricity this urge to touch her anyway I can. I wonder what it would be like to hold her in my arms. Right stop this shit now grey you sound like a pussy you don't do feelings or love, shit like that is for fools, just shut up and try get some sleep before the nightmares start.

**Anastasia**

I'm woken from my sleep by a gut renching scream coming from down stairs its dark outside but I have no idea what time it is. Getting out of bed I pad over to the door and listen I can't hear anything but I can't just ignore that scream. Slowly walking down the stairs I can just make out the sounds of whimpering. I walk towards were the sounds are coming from.

I open the door and my heart twists at the sight before me Mr grey is thrashing around in his bed begging someone not to touch him he sounds so scared, I can't leave him like that he needs to wake up. I rush over to him and start calling his name I'll only touch him if I absolutely have to.

"Mr grey wake up" he's still thrashing

"Sir your having a nightmare wake up" he's still begging and crying I cant take it anymore, leaning over him I grasp his shoulders and firmly shake him " Mr grey, Mr grey wake up" he stops moving and suddenly opens his eyes looking around frantically. Before I know it he grips my neck and squeezes tightly cutting off my windpipe, I'm struggling to gasp for air as he looks at me with murderous eyes. Realization dawns in his eyes and he lets go of me pushing me backwards, I stumble to the ground desperately gasping for air.

" what are you doing in my room" he screams at me making me flinch and move further away.

"I..I..I heard you screaming i.. i was worried. " I say not daring to look at him.

"Get out don't ever come in my room again" he says and I get up and run from his room so fast I almost fall running up the stairs. I slam my bedroom door behind me and fall on my bed and sob. I only wanted to help him I couldn't stand to see him so scared and helpless. For a second I thought he was going to kill me he had so much hatred in his eyes, I was so scared. I cry harder untill I fall into a fitful deep sleep.

**Christian **

Stupid girl, she had no business coming into my room I could have seriously hurt her, I fucking strangled her for fuck sake then screamed at her to get out. I should go and make sure she's okay but I need to calm down I'm so fucking angry at her and angry at myself I've never reacted violently to some waking me up before well not since I was a kid. I'll have to call flynn tomorrow.

I strip out of my sweat soaked pyjamas and walk into my en suite turning the shower on as hot as it will go I get in and try to wash off the remains of my nightmare. What an I going to do about Jennifer? I feel really bad, she shouldn't have been in my room but she didn't deserve me attacking her like that, I need to say sorry. I finish in the shower and quickly dry off throwing on some clean bottoms I walk up stairs to jennifers room but for the second time tonight I find her asleep. I guess I'll have to wait till morning to apologise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Christian**

It's 5am and there's no way I'm getting back to sleep now. I can't stop thinking about how I reacted towards Jennifer I wouldn't be surprised if she wants to end the contract, the thought depresses me. I hope she stays I don't want her to be scared of me. Of course she's going to be scared of you your a fucking monster.

I go to the main room and sit at my piano it always helps me calm down and sort out the shit in my head. Pressing the quiet pedal I cares the ebony and ivory keys as my fingers play the familiar sounds of beethoven's moonlight sonata. I don't know what I'm going to say to Jennifer tomorrow I've never apologised for anything in my life and now here I am having to say sorry to a sub of all people, i guess I'll have to give her some sort of explanation, but what? What can I tell her without tainting her with my fuckedupness?

I don't know how long I sit here playing for until I hear someone behind me and turn to find Jennifer there in her robe. .God she looks like an angel, that's when I see it there's a bruise covering the front of her neck. My hand print etched on her neck in black and blue marring her perfect porcelain skin. Rage immediately consumes me and I know Jennifer sees it, she starts to back away from me and turns to run, I can't let her run from me. I'm up off the piano bench and holding her tense body before she can get away.

"Stop Jennifer wait please" she's still rigid in my arms, I need to make her understand its myself I'm angry at not her. Turning her around quickly I do the only thing I can think of, I kiss her plump pink lips trying to make her feel my words to make her understand I'm not mad at her, my tounge glides across her bottom lip and she grants me access to her mouth, I slowly lick into her mouth caressing her tounge with my own savouring the taste of her. It ends all to soon as I pull away gasping for some much needed air.

"I'm sorry" I whisper. Jennifer looks at me completely perplexed.

"What are you sorry for sir?" She asks softly. What does she think I'm sorry for?

Gently running my fingers over the disgusting bruise on her neck " I'm sorry for the way I reacted last night, I didn't mean to hurt you it's just I.." I sigh dragging my fingers through my hair.

"Come let us have breakfast and I will explain. "

"You don't want me to leave?" Jennifer asks looking rather surprised.

"No unless you want to?" I say. Please don't leave.

"I want to stay sir" she says looking down shyly.

"Good. Come" I walk into the kitchen then realise Mrs jones isn't here and Jennifer will have to make breakfast I cannot cook what so ever.

"Umm Jennifer can you. ."

"Yes I'll cook breakfast sir what would you like? "

"Egg white omelet with spinach and cheese.. Please" I add as an after thought I don't often say please.

"Coming right up sir" she says rather cheery as she sets about making us breakfast. I enjoy watching her move around my kitchen with easy grace, she seems to like cooking and she's rather good at it.

I take this time to think about what I'm going to tell her. I'll have to tell her something from my childhood without going into to much detail fuck I've never had to talk about this with anyone except flynn, that reminds me I have to call him later.

Jennifer places my breakfast in front of me and sits to eat hers, we make small talk whilst eating, I ask her how she's finding college and what she wants to do when she graduates, she seems a bit uncomfortable with that subject so I ask about her family instead. She tells me how her parents are hardly around, always away on business or vacation and how they often leave her little sister home alone with the housekeeper. She looks so happy talking about her sister, she tells me how ana is 17 and crazy always up to no good or getting in trouble. She wants to be a lawyer when she grows up and shes hoping to go to harvard law school. I told her I went to harvard and it's a very good college. All to soon breakfast is over and I know now is the time to explain myself.

Once Jennifer has finished in the kitchen we move over to the lounge and I tell her to sit. Pacing back and forth in front of her running my hands through my hair I think were to start, it's probably best to just say it.

"Jennifer I didn't have a very good introduction to life, my mother was a crack whore, there would constantly be strange men coming to were we lived to use her..'services'. One of the men, her pimp he would beat her badly then when she'd had enough he would come for me." I sigh god I hate this.

"I won't go into detail but since then I hate to be touched and when you woke me the other night I was having a nightmare about the pimp are you were touching, I just I over reacted and I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry. "

**Anastasia**

Wow. I wasn't expecting this. When I woke up this morning I thought for sure he was going to send me packing, and now he's apologising to me and telling me he was abused when he was a child. I don't know what to say.

"I'm sorry" I say quietly.

" don't be sorry it was a long time ago. Now I'm going to my office and I want you in the playroom at 10:30 in position. " with that he turns and walks away.

Well. I can't believe he told me that about himself. No wonder he's the way he is. I drift back up to my room not knowing what to do with myself. It's only 9:30 so I have an hour before I have to be in the playroom. Checking my phone I see I have a text from kim.

***hey girl haven't heard from you all weekend, you still alive? :)***

***hey sorry been super busy homework and whatever.:P***

***ahh well. Are you coming to school tomorrow? ***

***yeah I'll be there see you then. X***

***see ya x ***

I decide to take a hot bath and relax before going back in the playroom.

**º○º○º After the playroomº○º○º**

After another intense couple of hours in the playroom Mr grey says I can leave when I'm ready and to be back there next Friday at 6:30. He also gave me the codes to the underground garage and elevator to the penthouse. Luckily for me he must have forgot elena drove me here so I managed to get a cab. He sent my clothes out to be laundered so I got to put my clean panties and dress back on.

I'm not looking forward to getting home, luckily for me my parents aren't there so they won't see this bruise on my neck I'll have to use make up to cover it foe school, I think people will get suspicious of me walking around with a hand print on my neck, kim will definitely demand to know were it came from but I can't tell her as much as I trust her, I've signed an NDA so I can't.

Once I'm finally home I head straight to my room and change into some sweat pants and t-shirt and do some studying before school tomorrow. I'm not looking forward to it but I can't wait to see kim and it's monday tomorrow and we always go skating after school on Mondays. At least that's something to look forward to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Anastasia**

Urgh. I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock going off, it's 7am and I have to be up for school. I tiredly get out of bed and stretch, my body is aching after the weekend. Walking into my en suite I turn the shower on and jump in quickly washing my hair and body, once I have finished in the shower I go back into my room and set about blow drying my hair and tieing it up ina high ponytail. I walk into my closet and grab my uniform, I quite like the uniform it consists of a navy blue high waist skirt that reaches an inch above my knees, a crisp white long sleeve shirt and a tie to match the skirt, there's also a black blazer to wear but it's not mandatory. I quickly get dressed and put on some knee length black socks and ballet flats. I don't bother with make up its not like I'm trying to impress anyone.

Walking down stairs to the kitchen I can hear Margaret probably preparing my breakfast. I love Margaret she's more of a mother to me then Carla, she's always there for me when I need someone to talk to, even though I have jen I know that she's busy with college and I don't want to be a burden. I walk into the kitchen and the delicious aroma of pancakes and bacon attack my senses my mouth waters.

"Good morning ana"

"Morning Maggie breakfast smells amazing".

"Glad you think so. So where were you this weekend? "

" I stayed at kims we are doing a school project together so I'll probably be spending most weekends there for the next couple of weekends. "

"Okay just make sure you call or text to let me know. Now sit down your breakfast is ready"

"Thanks Maggie" I said as she placed a plate of pancakes and bacon before me yummmm! I am starving, I start stuffing my face bearly stopping to breath, I love maggies cooking.

After breakfast I say bye to Maggie and run back up to my room to get my school bag and roller skates, its a kind of tradition for me and kim to go skating on Monday's, we started doing it last year and since then we've gone skating every Monday.

I leave the house and jump in my car, driving down the lane that leads to the road I put on the radio and listen to whatever's playing. It's a 30 minute drive to school and its pretty boring. When i finally get to school i park in my normal spot and lock the car. Heading straight for registration I see kim sitting in our normal seats and walk straight over to her and sit down.

"Hey kim"

"Hey girl, did ya bring your skates?"

"Yeah of course. "

"Good I thought we could skate around the city centre today?"

"Umm yeah ok." Shit I have to be careful, I don't want Mr grey to see me in my school uniform he would know I'm lieing about who I am.

After registration we head to maths. Kim is in all of my lessons except French. I hate maths I suck at it, I'd be flunking it if it wasn't for kim.

The day goes by so slowly and I'm already wishing it was Friday, I can't wait to spend the whole weekend with Mr grey, maybe we can talk some more hopefully about him, its hard lieing to him I hate doing it but I know he wouldn't want me if he knew I was only 17.

At lunch me and kim sit at our usual table with cassie and marie. Marie is kims cousin they look a lot alike with their caramel coloured skin and dark hazel eyes but kim highlights her long hair and has full lips whereas marie has short hair thats shaved on one side and her lips arent as full. Cassie's the typical blonde bimbo, tanned skin slim body she's your typical cheerleader type, she has all the boys attention but little do they know she's actually into girls.

The girls are chatting away about something but I'm not really paying attention my thoughts keep going back to the weekend and all the delicious things Mr grey did to my body. I can't wait to find out what else he can. I don't realise the girls are talking to me until they are staring at me looking expectant.

"Umm sorry guys did you say something? " I ask sheepishly.

"Uh Yeah" marie says

" what are you thinking about? " kim asks looking suspicious,

"Just school and stuff. "

"Well we were talking about your birthday and we asked if you had any plans?" Oh I forgot about my birthday its not for another month so I didn't see the point of making any plans yet, seems like the girls have a different idea.

" uhh no I haven't it's a bit soon to be making plans don't you think? "

" no it just gives us more time to plan everything. " cassie says rolling her eyes.

"Okay so what did you guys have in mind? "

"A PARTY!" they say in unison.

" Hmm I suppose it would be fun, but were could we do it? "

"Well we were thinking. ."

" oh no, no no we can't do it at my house" I say cutting kim off knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"Oh come on ana there's no where else we can do it. "

"But what about Margaret and my parents and jen?"

" well we were thinking you spend Friday with Margaret and jen then give Margaret the rest of the weekend off and tell her to go see her sister in portland, we'll tell her your staying at my house. Jen can go back to college, and well we didn't think your parents would be home anyway." Kim says rather sheepishly. She's right though they didn't come home for my last birthday I doubt they'll be home for this one.

"I don't know you guys what if something goes wrong? "

"It won't just stick to the plan and we'll make sure it all works out. "

"Fine but nothing to outrageous okay? "

"Yeah okay" kim says

"Fine" cassie says

"We promise" marie is the last one to speak. We all look at each other and burst out laughing. I'm actually looking forward to having a party I am going to be 18 after all.

As the girls start discussing outfits and who to invite, I suddenly get a thought I see Mr grey on weekends how am I going to get out of that?

The rest of the day goes by and kim hasn't stopped talking about the party. I'm excited but nervous I don't know what I'm going to tell Mr grey, I can't say it's my birthday he'll know I'm lieing. I'll just have to tell him I'm sick and hope he believes me.

Once school is finally over me and kim go straight to my car and change into our skates we leave our bags in my car and start skating towards the city centre. It's quite a nice day today and the streets aren't full of people since everyone 's still in work. Kim wants to keep skating across the city but I'm worried incase Mr grey sees me so I convince her to go to a park instead. We see some of the guys we normally see skating around the park or doing stunts on their skateboards and we spend the rest of the afternoon watching them and doing some of our own.

When we are ready to go home we skate back to the school and change into our school shoes. I give kim a ride home and go home myself. Its pretty late when I finally get home so I make a quick sandwich then go straight to my room. I'm so tired I change into some pyjama shorts and tshirt then jump straight into bed. Its not long before I fall into a deep comfy sleep dreaming of beautiful grey eyes and intense red rooms.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys sorry its taken so long for me to update my story my fiancé is in the army and has a few weeks off so I've been spending all my time with him. Thanks for all the amazing comments I really appreciate them. :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Anastasia**

Its finally friday. The week dragged by and the girls wouldn't shut up about the party but I don't care all I can think about is seeing Mr grey and going in the playroom again. I rush home from school and jump in the shower. I pack a small bag with a some clothes and underwear and tell Margaret I'm staying at kims for the weekend. Rushing out to my car I hop in and make the 20 minute drive over to escala, I'm like a giddy school girl. Oh wait I am a giddy school girl. I punch in the access code to the underground garage and park in bay 5 like mr grey instructed. Checking my watch I realise I'm 3 minutes late. Shit I don't know how that's going to go down with Mr grey he explicitly told me not to be late. By the time I actually get into the penthouse I'm 7 minutes late. Walking Into the great room I see Mr grey sitting on the sofa reading the newspaper, he doesn't look up when I enter.

"Your late miss steele."

"I'm sorry sir, there was a lot of traffic. "

" I don't care for your excuses miss steele. You have broken a rule therefore you shall be punished. " he says in his commanding tone.

"Yes sir " I answer chastised.

"Come" he says and I follow him as he rises from the sofa and walks through the great room down a corridor to a heavy looking oak door, he opens it and ushers me through then steps in behind me and closes the door. Looking around the room I can only assume it's his study, the far wall is made entirely of glass whilst the other three walls are painted cream. The floors are hardwood and there's a large mahogany desk with a laptop and a stack of papers.

" take off your clothes but not your panties."

I quickly comply till I'm standing in just my panties with my head lowered, thank god I put nice underwear on today I'm wearing pink hot pants.

"Good. Now I want you to climb up on my desk and get into position right here" he says pointing to a spot on his desk. I walk over to the desk and I have to turn around and use my arms to lift my self onto the desk. Once I'm on I turn around and kneel with my knees parted and hands on my thighs.

"Good now you are going to stay like that till I finish doing some work. No speaking or moving. "

With that he sits on his chair and starts fiddling with his laptop. I don't know how long I sit here waiting for Mr grey to finish his work but I can feel my eyelids start to get heavy..

" Uhumm" I'm jolted awake by Mr grey. Shit I've been caught napping, he's going to go mad.

" tsk tsk am I boring you miss steele ?"

"No sir."

" hmm I should hope not. Now miss steele as long as your not to tired I'd like for you to lean forward and place both your hands flat on the desk" I can hear the sarcasm in his voice but I still comply leaning forward and placing my hands on the desk so I'm on all fours. This is a very vulnerable position. I realise as my ass is sticking out. I hear Mr grey moving around behind me then I hear what I think is him undoing his belt. Oh shit this is going to hurt, I'm so turned on.

" now miss steele I am going to punish you with my belt, why are you being punished.? " he asks demanding my answer.

" because I was late sir and nearly fell asleep on your desk. "

"Yes that is why you are being punished. You will receive 7 lashes for the 7 minutes you were late and 5 for falling asleep. Do you remember your safe word ?"

"Yes sir "

"Good"

And with that he pulls my panties down to my knees and steps back, I wait for the first strike and when it comes I cry out from the harsh impact I've never been hit with a belt. It really smarts, when the second strike comes I don't cry out but a small whimper escapes my lips, he continues to rain down blow after blow till number 12. My ass and back are on fire and I'm panting like crazy. I can hear Mr grey breathing heavily, I hear the belt clatter to the floor, then I hear his zipper being undone and a condom being opened. I know what's coming next and the anticipation is killing me, my core is pulsing and begging for attention. I feel Mr grey run his hands up my thighs to my ass, he rubs it gently and places a few kisses on mu cheeks. Then without remorse he slams into me knocking the wind out of me. He relentlessly pounds into me. I don't have time to catch my breath before he slams into me with a deep guttural groan and I feel his cock pulsing inside me as he comes. He quickly pulls out of me and I'm left frustrated and desperately trying to catch my breath.

"This is your punishment jennifer for being late. Do not touch yourself I want you frustrated."

"Yes sir "

" now go shower and dress I'd like some dinner now"

"Yes sir "

I slowly climb off the desk and pick up my clothes and leave his office on shaky legs. I'm exhausted as I climb the stairs to my bedroom. When I reach my room I drop my clothes on the floor and lay on my bed. I'm so tired and frustrated, I can't believe he didn't let me come, my clit is aching I'm tempted to just finish myself off, I doubt he'd really be able to tell. But then I'd be disobeying him. And I don't want to displease him and earn another punishment he may not let me come all weekend. That would be torture.

I better hurry up and shower and make him dinner before I get into more trouble. I drag myself off the bed and go into the en suite. The shower is nice and hot and helps sooth my sore ass and back. I don't wash my hair as I had a shower before coming here. After the shower I dry off and dress then head down to the kitchen and look what's in the fridge. I want to make something quick and easy that Mr grey would find acceptable. I decide on mac and cheese its quick and easy and tastes good. I get all the ingredients I need and start making the cheese sauce. Half an hour later foods ready and I plate it up before going to get Mr grey. He's still in his office and I tentatively knock on the door and wait for permission to go in.

"Come in "

" sir dinner is ready" I say keeping my eyes on the ground.

" thank you Jennifer" I nod and walk back to the kitchen and sit at the breakfast bar and eat my food, a few minutes later Mr grey joins me and we eat our food in a comfortable silence.

" Jennifer I know your tired so we will leave the playroom tonight and you can go rest."

" thank you sir"

" I expect breakfast at 8:30 tomorrow then I want you in the playroom at 10"

" yes sir " I say as I finish my food and collect our plates I rinse them in the sink then put them in the dishwasher. When I turn around Mr grey has gone. I frown and make my way back to my room, I feel like Mr grey is upset with me but I don't know why, I know I was late but he punished me for it so why is he being so cold. I don't like disappointing him but I don't know what I've done.

**Christian**

I was disappointed with Jennifer for being late today, I'll admit I enjoyed punishing her but after I denied her orgasm then sent her away I had an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know what it was but as I watched Jennifer leave my office naked and frustrated with my belt marks on her ass and back it hit me. Guilt. I felt guilty, I haven't felt guilty since I was a teenager when I was causing grace pain with my drinking and fighting. I don't know why I'm feeling like this I never felt guilty with any of my other subs. I don't know how long I've been sitting at my desk when I hear someone knocking on the door. I tell whoever it is to come in. I'm still distracted with my thoughts when I look up to find Jennifer at my door she doesn't look at me once when she tells me dinners ready before turning to leave I know its my rule but I wish she would have looked at me, I love looking at her beautiful blue eyes. Hold up I don't love anything what is wrong with me?

Dinner was quiet I didn't know what to say to Jennifer, I've never been stuck for words before. When we had both finished eating I told Jennifer we wouldn't be going in the playroom tonight and to get some rest. I need to get my shit together before we do another scene.

* * *

**Sorry it toke so long guys!**


End file.
